Welcome to the Jungle(Futile War)
Chapter 8: Welcome to the Jungle Two days later: Sink or Swim “Health Pack has landed” said a pet who was sitting at a desk on a radio. “Hmm.. Roger that,” A pet, with a hideous looking scar running from below his right temple, through his left eyelid and down to his left cheek bone. The pet paused for a minute then said, “we better proceed with the mission then.” They walked down a long iron corridor into an elevator. As four pets joined them. One of them pressed a button on the elevator controls. They waited a few seconds, then they arrived at the highest man-made point in a village called Sink or Swim. The church tower bell, which was in fact the highest point in Sink or Swim moved up, through the roof of the church, in it’s place an elevator shaft had been revealed. A few seconds later, six pets appeared in the shaft, in an elevator, they stepped out of the shaft slowly. One of the pets pulled out a pair of binoculars and pointed them towards the hill to the road that joined the back of the village. Just as the radioman had said, there were two jeeps coming down the road around half a mile from the village. The dust from the jeeps concealed the pets faces to be seen clearly. But the lookout with the binoculars was sure that they were the objective. A large, mountain of an animal, that the others referred to as Dozer picked up a keg that he had strapped to his back, then kicked it, with a monstrous “UH!” The pet with the scar on his face turned round, his green but muddied coat turned swirled around two seconds after him, as he turned he drew his pistol from his holster, brought it up with the momentum from the turn, aimed at the keg, shutting his scarred eye. He fired, the shot cracked through the hills that surrounded Sink or Swim. The keg, exploded with an even louder crack, like an amplified echo of the gunshot. The explosion of the keg was the signal. A sniper on a cliff over-looking Sink or Swim, aimed at the driver of the jeep and fired. Then clipped in his next round, aimed, and fired at the driver of the second jeep. Both jeeps swerved into the side of the road. One rolled and flipped over into the road-side ditch. The sniper took aim once more, this time at the latter jeep’s fuel tank, located on the back underside of the jeep. Just as he was about to pull his trigger, he fell to the floor, dead. Eagle pressed the button on radio, which was onto his collar. “The sniper is down,” “Roger that Delta Ten” came the muffled reply. Now all Eagle had to do for a while was sit and wait. Then report on anything that might go wrong. Might go wrong. Eagle didn’t like the mights and possibilities any more. Eagle's friends might have survived the plane crash. The Dark Army might have won the battle, but no... because SAWAT had no sense of honor, and they had killed a thousand pets with one, deadly weapon, which only required the clicking of a button. This war might have been in the Dark Army's favor. That was not true either, the Dark Army's only territory was a mid-sized section of the seaside which had been seized by a month long skirmish. Mights were useless. It was the things that were completely and utterly, definitely going to happen that Eagle was going to try to stick with. Eagle came out of his daydream to the sound of his radio, “status, Delta Ten?” “Erm...” Eagle looked over to the crashed jeeps. By now all of the SAWAT Squads had made their way over to the crashed jeeps. As they had mysteriously lost contact with their sniper, who had failed at his job of making the jeeps explode. The man with the scar (who was obviously the leader), had said that the sniper had probably lost his nerve, due to the killing such a highly ranked Dark Army squad. He would apparently be... ‘dealt with later.’ The survivors of the jeep crash amounted up to three. They were all quickly and efficiently shot in the head. Then tossed aside, like a browned apple core. Then the pet with the scar sat down on the side of the road. His team turned to him, after a few seconds, the pet with the scar said, “Go back to the hideout, give Lion Pack the go ahead for the attack on the Dark Army coastline. The squad that would lead them are out of the way. “Heh, don’t you think it was simple, sir?” one of the smaller pets said. “I mean, a squad, with a re****tion like this one, even though no SAWAT knows their name, all we had to do, was get the information that they were going to pose as Dog Pack to get some intel on the offensive against the newest plan against the Dark Army seaside. Then we just shot their jeeps!?” The pet exclaimed, and the scarred commander looked at the pet who questioned his plan, then he got a large cigar out from his pocket, lit it, slowly drew the cigar to his pursed lips, had a puff and calmly said; “the best things in life,” he paused and sighed, the effect of the cigar had clutched him in it’s all powerful grasp. He then continued; “are simple.” Twenty-three minutes later the pets climbed the two ladders which lead to the church roof, where the entrance to their hidden complex was located. As they all stepped into the elevator the small pet who had questioned the scarred commander earlier, pressed the down button. The lift began its slow descent into the underground sections of the church. The pet next to the massive Dozer, with a massive backpack, took it down and turned it over. In the back of it was a screen that filled the small center part of the bag. He then tweaked a dial near the top left of the screen. An old looking SAWAT slowly came into focus on the screen. All of the pets in the elevator saluted the designated leader of the next big attack on the DA (Dark army for short from here). The pet said, “why have you requested this video message?” “I’ll speak,” said the SAWAT who stood next to Dozer. “Hello sir,” the pet said, as he saluted once more, “we have been given orders by our squad commander to inform you that the squad who were posing as Dog Pack have been eliminated, they were the ones who were rumoured to be leading the defence of the coastline. “I see... and who gave you the intel that this was going to happen?” the old pet said. “Our SAWAT agent inside the DA border line, sir.” Dozer butted in, getting a dirty look from the pet who had demanded he should speak earlier. “What was his agent number?” the old pet inquired. “Three... erm... three three seven sir.” “... WHAT. According to the SAWAT records, Agent 337 has been dead for twenty-three days. When was this intel given to you?” the old pet said, hoping for an answer above twenty-three. “...only last week sir.” “GOD DAMN-IT!” the pet raged “You better not have just killed Dog Pack.” The pets in the elevator all suddenly became incredibly confused. Meanwhile: The much less confused Delta Squad accomplished the last part of their plan: This was the exciting part, well, it was all exciting, but...Eagle knew he would enjoy flying through the air. Ghost, who was standing around half a mile away from where Eagle was facing off the cliff, shot a large dart, with rope which looked like the rope that the plane had been pulled by earlier, attached to it. The dart landed right on target. Just below where Eagle was standing on the cliffside. Eagle got his rifle, placed it over the rope, leaning over the side of the cliff. As he did this, he suddenly felt dizzy. He dropped down over the cliff, but, like the plan had intended, he was hoisted by his gun and he slid the half mile down the zip line which the rope had created for him. As he reached the rest of the squad, they all jumped in the jeeps, The Commander jumped in the driver’s seat of the first one. A pet called Rhino drove the second. Another pet whose codename was Hawk, drove the third. Eagle got in the back of the jeep that the Commander was driving. In the back seat of the jeep, Delta One; Boomer was slouching there. Boomer and Eagle had become almost friends in the moderately short amount of time it took them to arrive at Sink or Swim, as they had sat next to each other on the way. As the jeeps started up and began to make their to the evac point further down the road, where it came closer to the sea. Eagle said, “so now what?”, Eagle shrugged “we just leave ‘em?” he said, looking at the Commander then turning to Boomer, who was searching around in his bag that was now resting on his lap. The Commander leaned his head towards Eagle so he could hear him over the roar of the engines. “Well, we could. But that wouldn’t allow a certain someone to live up to their codename.” “What do you mean?” Eagle asked questioningly... “Well, Eagle, in the same way we don’t call Delta Three Ghost for nothing. We don’t call Delta One, Boomer for nothing either.” At that. A very loud, very explosive sound came from behind the jeeps. Eagle initially thought it was an enemy bazooka that had been shot at them so he ducked his head and covered his ears. He then came to realise it was not them who had been shot at, but, looking back at the church, it was the first of a chain of three explosions inflicted on the church. The first one Eagle did not see. But the other two he saw in full detail. The first one had hit the lower part of the elevator shaft that Bear Pack were using to get in and out of their hideout. The second hit the lower chuch, blowing some of, likely most of, the foundations of the building. This caused the remainder of the church, which was the top part of the elevator shaft (which the Bear Pack were in), to fall down, then the third and final explosion, hit the remaining church, which was in mid-air, falling slightly left of the church as it exploded in one last firework of doom. Boomer was cracked up, in a strange slightly evil sounding laugh, no, not evil, demented, Eagle thought. “That’s why you call him Boomer?” Eagle said, looking with a raised eyebrow at the pet, now wriggling around with giggles in the back seat of the car. “Roger” said the Commander. Boomer, still laughing, tossed the detonator over the side of the jeep. A few minutes later the jeeps pulled up when they arrived at the evac point at the beach. “Ok, lets GO GO GO!” Shouted the driver of the second jeep, Rhino. A submarine surfaced slightly onto the beach. The Jeeps slowly drove into it as the back of it folded down into a ramp. It was a big submarine. “What is it with you guys and ramps?” said Eagle in a jokey tone. “What, got something against ramps?” said Hawk, nudging Eagle, when they got on-board the submarine. Boomer, was the last one in, as he was still laughing like a hyena over the explosion he made. The Submarines descended, and as they did, Eagle was watching out of the periscope. “That was fun,” he said as he turned around... he was surprised to find Rhino standing behind him. Rhino was stood very close to Eagle, almost as if he was trying to intimidate the smaller, weaker soldier. He then slowly said, in an accent “Yes, well, welcome to the jungle.” END OF CHAPTER 8: WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE Category:Content Category:Futile War Chapters